


Yppah Neewollah

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: Snaibsel Week 2016 [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Snaibsel, Snaibsel Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: Snaibsel Week: Day 2: Halloween





	

“Arty are you ready to go…Why aren’t you ready yet?” Zatanna asked as she entered their apartment to find her girlfriend sitting on the sofa, still in her pajamas, watching tv.

“I told you I’m not wearing matching Halloween costumes to M’gann’s party.” Artemis replied.

Zatanna shut the front door and sat next to Artemis before speaking again. “Come on! It’ll be fun.”

“For you maybe, but not for me.”

“Why isn’t it fun for you?”

Artemis sighed. She should’ve seen that coming. How was she going to tell her that the main reason why she didn’t want to wear matching costumes was because she knew that Wally would end up bringing it up as many times as he possibly could. Sure she acted like it didn’t bother her, and in the past she believed that it wouldn’t have either, but since being in a relationship even the smallest tease or rude comment towards her or Zatanna was enough to bring her close to snapping and decking whomever had said it.

“Artemis, you’re not answering my question.”

“I-I’m worried about what people will say and think. Wally more than anyone else.”

“That’s why it won’t be fun for you? Because of what people will think and say?” she asked. Artemis nodded her head. Zatanna gave her a reassuring smile as well as giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. “Arty. Screw what anyone else thinks. Let’s just have some fun tonight.” She then leaned in and kissed her. “Now, how about those costumes?”

Artemis smiled and returned the kiss before replying. “Unfortunately my answer is still no, Zee.”  

She frowned immediately “Fine. Go and put on whatever costume you were planning to wear originally and we’ll go, alright?”

“Thank you.” Artemis said before quickly giving Zatanna another kiss and getting up and walking to their bedroom to get ready.

“Don’t mention.” Zatanna called after her.  

The costume that Artemis had originally planned to wear before Zatanna had tried to get them to wear matching costumes had been the vampire one she’d worn a couple years ago. As a result Zatanna had decided to wear the witch costume she’d worn a couple years ago as well. It didn’t take them long to reach the location of the party. M’gann had decided on using an old warehouse so that the part location was big enough if members of the League wanted to join at all. As they were walking up to the entrance Zatanna stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Artemis asked.

“Nothing I just…chtam emutsoc ot enim!”

“Zatanna!” Artemis exclaimed as her vampire costume turned into the witch hunter costume Zatanna had bought her.

Zatanna laughed, grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards to warehouse. “Come on. We don’t want to keep everyone waiting!”


End file.
